


The New Recruit

by huntersociopathavenger



Series: The New Recruit [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Series, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersociopathavenger/pseuds/huntersociopathavenger
Summary: Y/n is new to the Avengers, and is finding it hard to connect with people over twice her age.





	1. The New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is new to the Avengers, and is finding it hard to connect with people over twice her age.

Peter trudged up the steps to his apartment. It had been an extremely crappy day. Flash was even more annoying than usual, and Peter was super close to using his super strength on him.

“I’m ho-” To his surprise, Peter was greeted with two faces smiling up at him instead of one. “Mr. Stark? What are you doing here?”

“I’ve got a mission for you kid. Just clearing it up with Aunt May here.” Peter looked at May in surprise. Ever since she had found out about Spider-man, she had been determined to prevent him from going out to fight crime.

“Mr. Stark, I think he’ll be good for this one. Just make sure he’s back before Monday.”

“Great.” Tony stood up. “C’mon Underoos. Pack your things. We’re going to the Avengers compound.”

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Shuri was doing inventory in her lab. A job she hated, but unfortunately, it was necessary. Thankfully, a couple of hours in, she felt her Kimoyo beads trill. Any excuse to step away from the grueling work was welcome. Her savior was T’challa.

“Brother, thank you so much!” She smiled at her older brother, and he instantly knew what day it was.

“What, inventory time again?”

“Why else would I be happy for you interrupting me in my lab? Is there something wrong with the suit?”

“No. The Avengers need you.”

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

The first thing Peter noticed were the various injuries Mr. Stark had. “Uh, Mr. Stark, no offense, but, where’d you get the, you know?” he asked, gesturing towards Tony’s bruised face.

Tony chuckled nervously. “Well, it’s kind of a long story. Basically, there were a bunch of rumours that there was illegal human experimentation going on in Kashmir. The Indian government decided to send in the Avengers instead of risking normal soldiers just in case it was true.”

“And was it?”

“Yeah, no shit. We didn’t figure out who sanctioned them, though. What we did figure out is that only one person was experimented on, and that she’s extremely powerful. None of us could take her, and if you think my wounds are bad, you should see the others, especially Thor. None of us could pin her down, so Loki had to use his mind tricks to subdue her.”

Peter was still confused. “So, why do you need me?”

“Because this girl is 17 years old. Y/n y/l/n. We think she’ll open up to people her own age. The ones who got closest to speaking to her were Barnes and Reindeer Games.”

“Doesn’t she want to kill us? You said she put up a fight.”

“She thought we were a test by her captors,” Tony explained. “She calmed down after Barnes explained who we were. We want to help her, but she’s still not comfortable with us, so hence bringing you and the princess in.”

“Oh. Wait, I’m sorry, did you say princess?”

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

“What am I supposed to talk to this girl about?”

“You know, mee-mees, and stuff. Just connect with her, you know?”

Shuri burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, did you just call memes, mee-mees?”

“Whatever.” T’challa rolled his eyes, “Just don’t scare her.”

“Can I ask, what are her powers?”

T’challa lifted his shirt up enough to reveal the burns he had gotten from the fight in Kashmir. Shuri’s eyes widened. “She can produce fire?”

T’challa nodded.

“You want me to help this girl? What if she kills us?”

“She was confused. Y/n’s been captive her entire life. She thought we were going to hurt, or even kill her. Do you really blame her?”

“No, not really. Now, take me to this girl.”

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Just as the limo Peter and Tony were in pulled up to the compound, the Wakandan jet switched off its cloaking mechanism.

“Holy shit!”

“Language,” Tony chided, then looked up in horror. “Oh my god, I’m becoming like Cap.”

Peter ran out of the car to get a closer look at the aircraft. Just then, T’challa and Shuri came out from the gangway.

“Mr. Black Panther sir! Can I just say, it is an honor to see you again.” He was about to bow, then stopped with a disapproving look from Tony.

Tony mouthed, “They don’t do that.”

T’challa glanced at Peter. “You must be the spider boy. This is my sister Shuri. You two are going to be working together to help y/n.”

“Spider- Spiderman actually,” Peter corrected.

Shuri found the whole encounter extremely hilarious, and decided to play with the Parker boy.

“Road work?” she asked, pointing at the sign a couple feet away from the lane that lead up to the compound.

“Yeah, the place isn’t fully ready yet-”

Peter interrupted Tony with, “I sure hope it does.”

Shuri put her arm around Peter and declared, “Spider-man, you are my new best friend. Bye T’challa! Now, tell me how your webbing works.”

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Y/n was sitting in Bucky’s room, listening to music on the phone that Tony gave her. She figured out her taste in music pretty quick. It mirrored Tony’s- AC/DC and Styx were her favorites out of all the classic rock bands she had listened to.

There was a knock at the door. It was Bucky.

“Hey y/n, you have visitors. Do you want to see them?” She opened the door and nodded. She hated speaking English. She had an accent and sometimes got the words mixed up. It’s why she kept the speaking to a minimum.

“C’mon. They’re in the main living room.” She followed the White Wolf, hiding behind his back.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

“Hey guys, this is y/n.” Bucky gently coaxed her out from behind him. “Y/n, this is Peter, and that’s Shuri. And you’ve already met T’challa. He was the one in the cat suit.”

Shuri gasped, enraged. “Did you just call my state of the art vibranium armor a cat suit?” Y/n looked at her in surprise. She had an accent too.

“You are not American?” she asked timidly, cringing slightly at her Indian accent.

The girl named Shuri looked at her offended. “Of course, I’m not a colonizer! I’m from Wakanda.” She smiled at the Wakandan, deciding that she liked her.

“And you?” she asked, pointing to Peter. “Where are you from?”

“I’m from Queens. Does that make me a colonizer?” Peter wondered out loud.

Shuri answered, “Yes. Now, if you pronounce meme as mee-mee, please leave the room. I would like to talk to my new friends.”

As the adults left the room, Tony called, “Behave!” behind him.

“Are we going to listen to him?” Shuri asked.

“Of course not,” y/n replied, “I have been required to listen to my elders for 17 years. I think I deserve to step out of the box a little bit.”

Peter smiled a little at y/n’s attempt at saying the phrase.

She noticed and asked, “I said it wrong didn’t I?”

“Just a little. It’s step out of line, but I like yours better.”

“Now, who’s ready to have a little fun?”

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Comments are appreciated- you don’t have to, but I will shower you with love if you do😊


	2. The New Recruit- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Shuri, and y/n decide to hack JARVIS and y/n’s past comes back to haunt her.

The Avengers would soon regret leaving Peter, Shuri, and y/n alone in the compound together while they were all out on a mission. They had devised a plan to hack into JARVIS’s mainframe- y/n would access the AI’s system, Peter would alter its code, and Shuri would keep watch from the living room. 

“Everything good on your end Peter?”

Even though Shuri couldn’t see it, Peter flashed a thumbs up as he said, “Yes.”

“How about you, y/n?”

“Sab bekaar hai!” y/n cried out. JARVIS’s system still had 1 more security checkpoint to get through, but she only had one attempt left. Stupid Tony and his stupid code.

“Is that good or bad?” Peter asked curiously.

“It means everything’s pointless. I have only one try left to guess the password to this bloody thing.”

“I… I might know what it is. Try ‘spiderson’.” Peter was extremely glad neither of them could see his face at that second. He had turned cherry red the second he revealed Mr. Stark’s nickname for him.

While Shuri busy laughing over the coms, y/n typed it into the computer. 

‘Access Granted’ 

“We’re in. Peter, do your thing.” Y/n got up and began to walk towards Shuri. 

Tony’s password was a nickname he had coined for Peter. She wished someone loved her enough to do that. 

Although she was happy to have made friends, she was a little jealous of them. They both had families that cared for them. She never had that opportunity, seeing as she was raised to be a soldier, nothing more.

When Shuri got a glimpse of y/n’s dejected face as she came into the room, she immediately knew something was up.

“You ok?”

Y/n shook herself out of her self-pity and replied, “Yeah. Where’s Peter?”

“In trouble. He’s a terrible liar, you know.” A man in a green and black suit was holding Peter by the collar while standing smugly at the door.

“Loki? I thought you were on a mission.” Y/n and Shuri looked at each other worried. Loki could expose their plans to the rest of the Avengers, and who knew how much trouble they would get in?

“I just got back. What were you guys thinking?” 

Y/n looked down at her feet, sad that she had disappointed one of her only friends. “I’m sorry. We won’t do it again.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Loki smirked mischievously and continued, “Next time, count me in.” 

Y/n smiled at Loki sheepishly and he gave her a kind smile in return. She had never felt more at home.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ 

The rest of the Avengers filed into the compound, exhausted from their latest mission. New intel revealed that y/n wasn’t the only person that was enhanced in Kashmir. Reports of entire villages being decimated by earthquakes without any trigger in fault lines were being sent in. They couldn’t find any technological source of a trigger, so it had to be a person. However, if it was an enhanced individual, they had left no trace behind.

“Do you think we should ask y/n if she knows who it might be?” Tony asked, trying to come up with ways to catch their guy.

“No,” Nat replied, “It might be too much too fast for her. Bucky and Loki have made progress with her. We don’t want to lose that.”

“Actually,” T’challa interrupted, “We decided to introduce her to Shuri and Peter. They all got along quite well.”

“I agree with Nat. We don’t want her to get overwhelmed,” Bucky chimed in.

“That is a good point, but by the time we figure out who this person is, they may have killed hundreds of more people,” Thor argued.

“No. She’s just a kid. End of discussion,” Steve concluded, staring pointedly at Thor.

“Boys, no fighting,” Nat chided.

“Speaking of y/n, JARVIS where is she?” 

“Welcome back, old man. ‘I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me’ is in the main kitchen eating lunch with ‘It is Wednesday my dudes’ and ‘Oh my god they were roommates’.” 

Tony stumbled back, offended. “Old man? I’m not that old, am I?”

“What the hell happened to the voice with no body?” Thor questioned.

“ ‘I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me’, ‘It is Wednesday my dudes’, and ‘Oh my god they were roommates’ did something to my code, Thot Odinson.” 

“Thot? What is a Thot?” 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ 

Y/n, Peter, Shuri, and Loki all stood around the computer which projected the live feed from downstairs. Unfortunately, that meant that y/n had heard everything that had happened. 

She was trembling, and had to lean heavily on Loki to keep steady.

“Love, do you need to leave?” he asked, his face full of concern.

“NO!” The others stared at her, uncertain of what to do. “I mean… no. It’s ok.” She covered her face in her hands and lowered herself onto the floor.

Just then, Tony burst into the room shouting, “What the hell happened to JAR-” He immediately cutoff once he realized the situation.

Bucky rushed forward and wrapped his arms around y/n, and she shrunk into him. 

As the others were about to file out of the room to give her some privacy, she called, “Wait!” 

“It’s alright, you don’t need to tell us anything you don’t want to,” Nat consoled, but y/n shook her head.

“No-I,” she swallowed her fear of being rejected on the way she spoke. “I must. They call her Shiva, after the Destroyer God. And for a good reason. You don’t want to fight her- you will lose. I say this from experience.” Y/n pushed herself off of Bucky and lifted her shirt up just enough to reveal the scars that Shiva had given her. They were long, jagged, covered most of her stomach, and still an angry shade of red; her punishment for escaping. 

It was too much. The memories overwhelmed y/n, so much so that she slowly lost grip on reality as everything blurred, and she collapsed on the floor.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ 

Over and over and over. The earth slammed into her without pause, tearing at her flesh and racking her body with pain. She doubled over, only to have her head pulled up again by her best friend.

“You thought you could just leave? You’re mine, y/n. Always have been, always will be.”

She spat out the blood building in her mouth at the person she once trusted more than anything. That earned her another kick to the stomach. And another. And another.

After hours, the hits stopped coming, and she was left alone for dead. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Comments are appreciated- you don’t have to, but I will shower you with love if you do😊


	3. Part 3

She hadn’t talked in days. Any progress that Bucky, Loki, Peter, and Shuri made in taking down her walls was undone, leaving her in a pit of self-despair. Now matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to escape her past- and that terrified her.

There was a slight knock on the door. “Y/n? It’s Shuri. I am coming in.” Y/n didn’t move from her spot on her little nest of blankets surrounded by the things that made her happy- her phone, headphones, one of Bucky’s too big shirts, and a pack of m&m’s. Shuri came and sat down next to her, careful not to disturb the arrangement of items on her bed.

“You don’t have to talk back, but can I tell you about my day?” Y/n didn’t respond, but Shuri knew she was listening. As she talked, y/n payed attention to every last detail, hanging onto every word.

There was a brief pause in Shuri’s narration and y/n seized the chance to finally speak out loud. “Shuri?” her voice came out small and raspy as expected when one hasn’t used it in a long time. Shuri looked surprised at first, but then her gaze softened and she smiled for the girl to go ahead. “May you, I mean can you pass that water bottle?” She acquiesced and waited patiently as y/n took a delicate sip.

“Shiva used to be my best friend.”

“Y/n you don’t have to talk, you don’t owe anyone anything,” Shuri reminded, her voice full of worry.

“Yes I do, that’s the problem. The last time I saw her, she warned me that I would never truly be able to leave, and I didn’t take her seriously. All the damage that has been done to so many innocent lives is because of me.” Y/n got up from the bed and opened the window, bathing the room with a pale yellow light. “I’ve made up my mind.”

Shuri came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. “No.”

“You can’t stop-”

“I’m not trying to,” she interrupted. “You have no information on where Shiva is, and even if you did what kind of friend would I be if I let you go all alone?”

“Yeah, what kind of friend would we be if we let you go alone?” The two girls jumped as they saw Peter suddenly appear behind them.

“Sorry,” Peter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “the door was open, so I thought I could-” he was immediately cut off by Shuri whacking him on the arm. “Ow, that hurt!”

“Don’t do that, idiot,” she exclaimed angrily as y/n burst out laughing at the exchange.

“Now,” Shuri said after glaring at Peter for the longest time, “let’s go get this bread.”  
‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
The rest of the Avengers sat around the table in the kitchen, back from their latest skirmish in Kashmir. They’d suffered a devastating loss of 10 human lives, and people around the world were calling for some form of action against the team.

“Well,” Loki commented, “that went terribly.”

“Brother, maybe now’s not the time.”

“No I think it is. I mean, Reindeer Games isn’t wrong,” Tony interjected.

“We need to get to this Shiva before she causes any or damage, Tony. We’ll worry about the rest of the world later. Lives are at stake,” Steve added sternly.

“And what if we’re the ones putting them at stake Cap?”

“Really boys? Now?”

“I agree with Nat,” Bruce replied then continued, “we need to get to the bottom of this without any shit, agreed?” The rest of the Avengers merely nodded, complacent for now.  
“Good. C’mon Tony, let’s go work on that algorithm to find Shiva again.”  
‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
“I think I’ve got a lock on her coordinates!” Shuri exclaimed, pulling Peter and y/n into her portable lab just outside the compound. “When do wish to leave? Y/n?”

“How does now sound?” Peter and Shuri gave their approval, and the trio went off to prepare for their escape.

As y/n walked to her room she caught a glimpse of Bucky. The Winter Soldier was startled by a bundle of clothes slamming into him for a hug. “You’re back!” She clung to him and he held her close.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” he consoled, stroking her hair and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“Thank you,” she whispered letting go of the man who had become a bit like her father, then left guiltily to go pack her bags.  
‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
"Peter?" Tony called, searching for the spider-boy. He peered into y/n's room and was met with Bucky standing alone in the room, holding one of the shirts y/n had copped from him.

Not two seconds later, T’challa came walking down the hall asking, “Have either of you seen Shuri?”

"I'm starting to sense a pattern, Stark."

"Me too Barnes. I'm gonna kill them." Tony stomped off to gather the rest of the team. He was simultaneously proud and angry, if that was possible. Those teenagers had done exactly what he would've done in their place. Damn his terrible influence.  
‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ '  
Y/n, Peter, and Shuri found themselves in the lovely Budapest. They had traveled all around the beautiful city without a trace of Shiva or anyone else y/n recognized. They sat around a table at one of the many roadside cafe's, sipping at their coffee.

"I still don't understand where my calculations could have gone wrong," Shuri said dejectedly while working it out on a napkin ignoring the now-cold coffee in front of her.

"It's okay Shuri. Everyone messes up," y/n reassured, picking at the Hungarian delicacy in front of her. Peter was the only one enjoying himself, delightfully tearing at the pastry given to him

"Wait, I got it!" Shuri screamed jumping out of her seat. "C'mon!" She dragged the both of them away from the table and signalled for one of the taxis to pull over. "This time I'm sure I'm right."

And right she was. Not that there was much to see at their destination- just an abandoned warehouse with a great big hydra painted on the outside.  
‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ '


End file.
